dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Boulder
Boulder= |resources = |spawnCode = "rock1" |renew = No |biome = Savanna, Rockyland}} |-| Gold Vein= |resources = |spawnCode = "rock2" |renew = No |biome = Forest, Rockyland}} |-| Flintless= |resources = |spawnCode = "rock_flintless" |renew = No |biome = Rockyland}} |-| Charcoal= |resources = |spawnCode = rock_charcoal |renew = No |biome = Volcano}} |-| Obsidian= |resources = |spawnCode = rock_obsidian |renew = Yes |biome = Volcano}} |-| Meteor= |resources = |spawnCode = "rock_moon" |renew = Yes |biome = Rockyland}} |-| Petrified Evergreen= |resources = |spawnCode = "petrified_tree(_short/tall/old)" |renew = Yes(Is created out of Evergreens) |biome = Forest Grassland}} Boulders are large rocks commonly found in Savannas and Rockylands, although they may appear anywhere in the world. Their main purpose is to provide Rocks when mined, which can be used to build a number of objects/structures. A single Boulder will drop 3-5 Rocks. Additionally, Boulders may also provide Flint, Gold Nuggets, and Nitre. Boulders do not respawn; however, Rocks, Flint, Gold Nuggets, and Nitre are renewable resources because they can be found after Earthquakes while underground. Mining Boulders can be mined using the Pickaxe, Opulent Pickaxe, or Pick/Axe. To do this, click the tool on the Boulder or equip it from the inventory by right-clicking. Once the character has begun to swing the tool at the Boulder, either the LMB or Spacebar must be held or continuously clicked to continue mining. It takes 6 strikes to mine a Boulder with a Pickaxe and Opulent Pickaxe, and 5 with the Pick/Axe. It depletes a normal Pickaxe's durability by 18%, Opulent Pickaxe's by 4.5%, and Pick/Axe's by 4%. Resources There are three types of Boulders that each have different loot. Boulder types are not shown on the map, (except for the Flintless one). Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, a new type of Boulder has a rare chance to drop during a Meteor Shower. It can be mined to yield 2 Rocks, 1 Flint (60% for 1 extra), and 1 Moon Rock (25% for 1 extra). Also, Evergreens may petrify after an unknown period of time, followed by an announcement from the character. Petrified Trees are mined instead of being chopped, and may result in Rocks, Nitre, Gold Nugget and Flint. Shipwrecked In Shipwrecked, 2 new types of boulders were added, both found on Volcano. The Obsidian Boulder cannot be mined/destroyed via Pickaxe, but can be destroyed with Explosives. Obsidian Boulder is also the only boulder type that respawns(other than Moon Rock Boulders). Gallery boulder 2 stages.png|Boulder mining stages (variation 1). boulder 1 stages.png|Boulder mining stages (variation 2). Boulder3.png|Boulder mining stages (variation 3). Boulders variation.jpg|Three smooth Boulders, two of which are darker gray. Tallbird town.png|A Set Piece featuring numerous Boulders, along with Tallbirds and Tallbird Nests. Rocky Map.png|Rockyland biome on a Map which has many Boulders. Boulder map icons.png|Two different Boulder icons: smooth and flintless. Mounds.png|Gold-veined, smooth, and flintless Boulders surrounded by Hound Mounds in a Set Piece from the Reign of Giants DLC. Moon Rock Meteor.png|The meteor Boulder that can drop during a meteor shower in Don't Starve Together Moonrock_boulder.png|Metor Boulder mining stages: 1. Moonrock_boulder1.png|Metor Boulder mining stages: 2. Moonrock_boulder2.png|Metor Boulder mining stages: 3. Rock charcoal stages.png|Charcoal Rock stage variations ( From left to right: stage 1,2 and 3) treerock.jpg|Petrified Evergreens. Bug Boulder on water screenshot.jpg|A misplaced boulder ru:Валун vi:Boulder Category:Mineable Objects Category:Naturally Spawning Objects Category:Resources Category:Non-Renewable